This invention relates to a new and improved molded egg cell construction and more particularly to a molded egg cell useful for incorporation in cellular egg trays which may form lower sections of covered egg cartons. The improved molded egg cells are formed with cushions which may be described herein as pillopads. These cushions or pillopads extend inwardly from the side walls of the egg cell and are thin, soft and fragile, They are molded integrally and simultaneously with the molding of the entire egg cell or the entire tray or carton in which they are incorporated and the egg cell material may be of plastic such as polystyrene foam molded by the thermoforming or vacuum forming process or of pulp by sucking the pulp fibres from an aqueous slurry containing the fibres onto a shaped screen which is part of a mold of the character utilized in the pulp molding process. When the cushions or pillowpads are made of molded pulp, they are so thin that they are translucent while the surrounding area of the egg cell of normal thickness is definitely opaque. Other features of the invention are described hereinafter.
This invention also relates to an egg cell construction advantageously capable of accepting and protecting small, medium, large, and extra large eggs.
In the past various shaped egg cells have been incorporated in egg cartons. Some of these prior cells have had perfectly plain side walls and some have been reformed by hot pressing which softens the walls and produces thin areas by compressing the material in such areas without reducing the amount of material or without reducing the number of fibres in such areas. Such prior egg cells have not been capable of accepting a full range of egg sizes including small, medium, large and extra large eggs and, at the same time, protecting the eggs to the extent deemed essential for economical operation. Examples of prior egg cell constructions are illustrated in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ Cox 2,771,233 Brichner et al 3,093,286 Reifers et al 3,185,370 Reifers et al 3,207,409 Donaldson 3,643,855 Reifers et al 4,025,038 ______________________________________